


Comfy Cozy

by mmmdraco



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale's Thumb Hole Sweater, Fluff, M/M, Napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles hates Derek's stupid red thumb hole sweater, but in that way where hate is just the tiniest bit removed from love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfy Cozy

**Author's Note:**

> I blame [calilium](http://calilium.tumblr.com) for putting ideas in my head over on [my tumblr](http://superhappygenki.tumblr.com) where you are all welcome to come taunt me with ideas as well.

Stiles let out a groan as he headed into Derek's apartment with the book he needed to return. "Dude, you're wearing that shirt again?"

Derek glanced down at the deep red shirt, plucking at it and looking up at Stiles with his eyes wide. "Do you have a problem with me wearing clothes, Stiles?"

Since 'yes' was not the answer that was going to allow him to continue to live, Stiles shook his head. "It's just that... Thumb holes, dude. I get that it keeps your sleeves down, but isn't that awkward when you're doing the bipedal run or loping or whatever it's called?" There. That sounded like a good enough objection that had nothing to do with his real feelings of thinking that Derek just looked way too comfortable in that shirt and Stiles couldn't get the thought of, well, cuddling out of his mind.

"Right." Derek took the book from Stiles' hand. "Did you find anything useful?"

"A little? There's a section in there about combining the magic of other woods with rowan and now I'm wondering if it's possible to graft other trees onto rowan and imbue them with the same power because then you could make apples that supernatural creatures would full-on Snow White from." Stiles shrugged, shoving his hands to his sides from where he'd been gesticulating wildly. "Sorry. Test this morning. Maybe overdid the Adderall a little."

Derek rolled his eyes a little and moved toward the large half-full bookshelf against the wall and replaced the book only to grab another one and bring it to Stiles, the thin band of red running between his thumb and index finder taunting him. "This might help a little. It's about how supernatural creatures are affected by nature. I've only read the sections about werewolves, but there are sections about caring for nature in order to affect other things."

"That's... wow." Stiles grinned. "Hey, do you mind if I hang out here for a while to read some? This thing's heavy and old and I'd rather not haul it back to my place if it's not going to be useful."

Brows momentarily furrowing, Derek nodded. "Sure."

Grinning, Stiles took the book over to the couch and slouched down in one corner before opening the book and starting to flip through, letting out a soft groan at the fact that it seemed to be missing an index or anything else that might help him determine where in the book the information he was looking for might be. He sighed and started skimming the pages quickly from the beginning, though he slowed down only a few pages in because the rest of it seemed pretty interesting. Derek joined him on the other side of the couch after a bit, eating a bowl of popcorn. Stiles paused to look at it, then lunged to grab a handful before turning back to the book.

When Stiles read, he was pretty good about staying in one place for the first fifteen minutes or so. After that, it kind of necessitated movement to keep his attention. This time, it meant that by the time he got to the information he was looking for, he'd kicked off his shoes and had twisted around enough on the couch so that his head was kind of on Derek's lap. But, Derek hadn't said anything, so... Oh. Derek was asleep. While sitting up. Stiles thought he was the only one who managed to do that. Derek's lap was surprisingly comfortable, though, particularly with that stupid comfy thumb hole sweater pressed against his cheek. So, Stiles kind of fell asleep there, too, with the book laying open across his chest.

When Stiles woke up, Derek was staring at him with an unreadable expression. "Uh, you know, I think this book'll work. I'll bring it back when I'm done!" He grabbed his things and tucked his shoes under his arm as he raced out of the apartment.

Things were fine for a while, if awkward the first time Stiles saw Derek after their secret nap. After that, though? Kind of great. Stiles managed to find out that Danny's family had rowan trees at the back of their property and got permission to try the whole grafting thing with the apples. It took some time to get the two trees to actually fuse and it would take longer for it to actually bear fruit, but it was an interesting experiment. He'd read through the book from Derek (twice), and brought it back one cool evening with a smile and pizza. "Hey, buddy! Here is your book and your late fee."

Derek looked up from the couch, unamused, and stood to move toward Stiles. He was wearing the shirt again, adorably long sleeves that brushed his knuckles as he moved closer, and Stiles had to swallow roughly in order to not say anything stupid about how he wanted to cuddle that shirt. And maybe the guy wearing it because he wasn't certain the shirt alone was that comfortable. "Want to watch a movie while we eat?"

Stiles felt his mouth drop open for a moment before he shut it firmly and nodded. "Yeah, totally." He hadn't actually thought Derek would want him around, but no way was he turning down pizza. "What do you want to watch?"

Shrugging, Derek moved over to the shelf that housed his meager DVD collection. "Cora sent me Memento and told me I had to watch it. Is that okay?"

Licking his lower lip briefly, Stiles nodded. "Yeah, dude. Sure. It's been a few years since I watched it, so I think parts of it'll still hit me right."

Putting the DVD in, Derek moved to the couch and grabbed the remote, progressing through the menus until he could finally hit play. He narrowed his eyes at Stiles for a moment, then opened the pizza box and took out a slice. They ate in silence as the movie began, each finishing off half of the pizza before folding the lid back in place. Stiles was caught up in the movie, but noticed that he had grease on his fingers that he didn't particularly want on his shirt, but the paper towels were in the kitchen. He noticed that a tissue box was sitting on the other side of Derek and moved closer to grab one, wiping off his fingers but getting drawn into a moment of the movie. 

He didn't realize that he never moved away from leaning against Derek's side, at least not until he woke up with Derek jostling his shoulder and smiling. "Hey, you're drooling."

Stiles sat up quickly, wiping at his mouth and looking at the dark spot on Derek's shoulder in horror. "Dude, I just... Sorry? Here, take off your shirt and I'll wash it and-"

"Uh, no." Derek stood up and went to take the DVD out of the player, looking back at Stiles with narrowed eyes. "If you're going to keep falling asleep on me when I wear this shirt, could we at least lay in my bed next time?"

In the process of standing up, Stiles sputtered and fell back on the couch again, mouth opening and closing as he tried to find words to say until he took a deep breath. "It's not on purpose or anything." He paused. "But, okay?" Derek was the one who offered, after all. "If last time was a book and this time was a movie, though, then what form of entertainment am I falling asleep on you after next time?"

Derek snorted and moved closer, sitting next to Stiles again and lifting his chin, pressing their lips together in a searing kiss that Stiles responded to almost immediately. Pulling away with a grin, Derek asked softly, "Does that count as entertainment?"

Stiles nodded quickly. "Yes, yes. I am very entertained." He pulled at the hem of Derek's shirt. "So, when are you planning to wear this again, then?"

"I have two and the other's clean, so you tell me." 

"I hear a cold snap is coming. You definitely want long sleeves tomorrow." Stiles licked his lips and let his fingers tangle with Derek's, tracing along the fabric against ringing his thumbs. "Definitely tomorrow."

Derek smirked. "Good."


End file.
